Of Sea And Land
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: Naruto as litte mermaid with a twist. KakaIru, SasuNaru in later chapters. YAOI! Considered WARNED! Chapter 2! Iruka goes into the snake lair! OroKabu and OroIru. (UNBETA-ED)
1. Prologue

**Title: Of Sea and Land**

**Author:** SirenM

**Category:** Adventure/Humor/Romance

**Keywords**: Iruka, Naruto with fish tails. _Snicker _

**Rating:** Gen for now PG-13 later when Oro comes out.

**Spoilers**: NONE. It's an AU.

**Summary:** Naruto plays the role of the Little Mermaid with a twist. Just kidding. It follows the beginning of Little Mermaid but changes from the moment Naruto rescues the Prince. For every little action, there is a series of results. YAOI

**Profile Storyline:** The beginning follows the plot of the Little Mermaid. Part of the Naruto crew lives as Mermaids (or is it Mermen?) Naruto is little mermaid with a twist. He didn't fall in love with the prince when he saved the dark haired grumpy royalty. In fact, the only reason why he saved the scowling unpleasant prince is to please his tutor, the kindly Iruka-sensei. (and also to stop him from nagging him about saving a life and what not)  
  
But what was Iruka-sensei doing there? And what's his role in this? Apparently, Iruka-sensei followed Naruto when he went up to shore. And when the ship carrying the royalties of the Sharingan Country sunk because of an unknown power, Iruka and Naruto unknowingly spoils someone's painstaking plans by saving the prince and his bodyguard.  
  
From this point onward, the story is of a totally different plot.  
  
After the rescue, Naruto and Iruka settles back at the Palace under the Sea but peace is far from reach at a time of impending war be it under the sea or on the land. Iruka is sent out to another country as an envoy to settle a treaty but something happens at the dark country ruled by the dark sea serpent and Iruka has no choice but to flee to land.  
  
There someone saves him and brings him back to the Palace of Konoha where a certain young prince and his tutor/bodyguard is residing.  
  
Naruto comes to picture again soon when he discovers Iruka has disappeared. So what is he to do? How does Hayate-chan comes into this plot?

**Warning: YAOI! **

**Pairings:** Iru(with a lot of ppl). Let's see.

OroIru (for the votes going about in the reviews for Flowers for Iruka-sensei)  
GenIru (same reason though there'll be more scenes for this since there's more votes)  
HayaIru (I honestly do not know which one should be seme but what the heck, they're supposed to be engaged or somewhere along the lines)  
GenHaya (as the story progressed later on)  
KakaIru (DUH! I'm a KakaIru fan after all)  
SasuNaru (this pairing is dynamic or should I say dynamite. They literally blow the entire castle up when they have a lover's-tiff) 

Main Pairing: KakaIru & SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world of Naruto was created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Honestly, if I owned this would I be writing fanfics?

**Author's Note:** Mer is short for mermaid or merman. It's like the universal meaning like man for human. It sounds better than way too (to me anyway).

Recently, I saw 'Splash' again. You know, the one about the mermaid. TT.TT Kinda reminds me of how old I'm becoming if I actually remember... ahem. Sorry, I digress. Anyway, if you know that movie, (starred by Tom Hanks) you'll know that the mermaid, Madison, **her tail changes to legs when it becomes dry**. I'm not going to stick with that concept, nor of the so called classic concept of going to the witch for the potion or something like that. Just so you know. That all the mers here can change when they focus their mind on it. But they can't stay out of the water too long or they turn into dry fish :oD Just kidding. If they stay out too long (more than 10 hours...let's say) their feet hurts. That's the idea I work on, k? Stick with me there.

Yosh, let's get to the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

The sea, in many ways, is a mystery. No one knew what lived in the dark depths of the ocean. No one understood how species thrived underneath the dark murky waters. No one had managed to get a glimpse of these elusive creatures, and so, was thus feared by men. These said creatures; one in particular, lived deep on the sea bed, undisturbed but only by the conflicts of their own kind and unknown by the humans except through countless legends. These timeless myths more often than not portrays them as beautiful irresistible sirens, seducing hapless sailors with their songs, then slaying and devouring them after. These were the mermaids of the sea.

"NARUTO!!!"

A golden blur darted across the sea bed in a rush.

"Naruto! If you don't show yourself right now I am going to..." a pause "NARUTOOOO!!!"

The said gold mer snickered, grinning impishly as his tutor swam past him. When the coast was finally clear, he sneaked out of his hiding place behind a large grey coral rock, glancing left and right before he flicked his golden tail and took off towards the main palace. He had almost managed to get his room before he promptly slammed into one of the guards as he turned a corner. The sentinel grinned at him as the younger mer's big blue eyes widen in recognition.

"NO!"

"Iruka-sensei! The little imp's here!!!" the guard hollered at the top of his lungs.

"Arghh!!! I'll get you for that you stupid catfish!!!"

"It's dogfish, you moron!" Kiba shouted back as Naruto sped towards the door, all thoughts of hiding in his room gone.

"DUMB CATFISH! Some friend you are! TRAITOR!!!" Naruto screamed back as he rounded a corner quickly. "I swear I'll-" and slammed into an unyielding object.

"You'll what, Naruto?" a too calm voice asked.

Naruto swallowed hard before turning to face the silvery mer who was his personal tutor.

"Iruka-sensei... heh heh heh. W... what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in an attempt to look innocent.

Kiba snickered evilly as Iruka blew his top.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!!"

Naruto eeped and tried to curl into a ball away from the furious teacher but nothing short of disappearing off the face of the earth or sea could pacify the livid mer.

"NO RESPECT WHAT SO EVER!!! WHAT KIND OF HEIR ARE YOU!?? HOW COULD YOU!?? HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT TO THE SECOND PRINCE!?? TELL ME!!! HOW COULD YOU!"

"WELL, I WOULDN'T HAVE!" Naruto shouted back. "IF YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T FORCE ME TO MARRY HIM!!!"

"IT"S JUST AN OMIAI! YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE TO MATE WITH THE SECOND PRINCE IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM!"

"FINE! I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Kiba winced as the two royalties went on a shouting spree that seemed to vibrate through the coral hallways. Seeing that no one was paying attention to him and that he was dispensable, the dog fish mer quickly ducked away before a throwing contest could erupt.

* * *

The mermaids of the sea are, in fact, the guardians of the sea. Their responsibilities lie in taking care of the creatures and well being of the ocean. They were gifted with magic to help and guide the lost, to heal the wounded and to give birth to new life. They have no specific genders, possessing the abilities to change their appearance and bodies as they deemed needed. Most often that not, a majority of them would take upon the male body to help protect their loved ones and their queen and king. And then when it is regarded the appropriate time, that is their bonding with another of their choosing, one of them would assume the bearer of new life.

"WELL, I'M SURE AS HELL THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE THE BEARER!" Naruto roared defiantly.

Golden haired Naruto is the heir of the Golden Sea, the Taikinyou Kingdom. Years ago, the equally golden haired Queen, Tsunade had adopted the mischievous 'sea urchin' a few years after the untimely death of King Dan. Queen Tsunade entitled the golden mer as her heir after a mere three years later when he was only 12 winters of age.

Now reaching his 16 birthday soon, the golden mer was a sight to behold. Untidy sun kissed hair float framing a cheeky face inset with the bluest eyes, the colour of the sky. His skin was lightly tanned from constantly disobeying rules by going onto the surface to see the upper world in the daylight sun.

His constant ocher robes were of light periwinkle material, woven intricately by the soft hands of the mermaids with slivers of the sun shimmering upon the surface of the sea. It was draped across his shoulders, secured at the waist by a sash of the same material. The three quarter sleeves and ends of the robes reached only to his hips before it seemingly disappears into its surrounding at the ends of the threads.

If one was to lower eyes to the said hips, one would see that what should have been legs on humans was a long slim golden tail, which shone and sparkled when rays of light reflect on the amber scales.

Despite his golden visage, the heir was easily loved by the ones around him not by his appearance but because of his cheerful attitude and eternal grin. Even regardless of the fact that these mers usually suffer because of his mischief. Pranks, which he could never get away with, especially not with Iruka-sensei around. Naruto frequently ended up getting deservingly punished by his dark haired guardian, painfully.

Iruka was a mer with a long silvery grayish blue tail highlighting his unusually tanned skin. Many would call him exotic because of his colouring especially in the Taikinyou. Tan skin was unique to the Golden Sea occupants as they seldom wander off to the surface to be seen in the sunlight. To possess such a dark visage and a dolphin tail only seemed to make him even more unusual. His long dark hair was usually bound to keep away from his face, floating about behind him alluringly.

Like Naruto, Iruka wore light robes but unlike the heir, it was silvery blue that sometimes seemed to shimmer to darker colours. It was weaved from the reflection of moonlight on the sea surface, done on the night of the full moon by the wearer's own skilled hands.

Sometimes, Naruto would find himself amazed by his own tutor's ingenuity.

Commonly, only experienced mers were able to produce something so completely refined and delicate. And these so-called experienced mers were usually, in Naruto's own words, 'ooooolllllldddd'. If ever one had called Iruka-sensei as weird, they'd have hit the nail right on the head (But of course, that also meant that they'll get hit in the head themselves by Naruto for saying so).

It was also widely rumoured that the dolphin mer had traveled and stayed in the upper world for years when he was younger. Often, his protégé would question him of his experiences but he would dodge the queries efficiently. Iruka didn't want to spark the young one's interest too much, not knowing that he had only succeeded in doing so by denying him of answers.

If only, Iruka thought to himself, Naruto wasn't like his younger self, then he would have been much much more easier to look after. Naruto picked at his robes, his adorable still-puppy-fat-padded-despite-his-age-face glowering in resentment. (kawaii! ;o)

"Don't do that," Iruka admonished half heartedly, brushing the gold mer's hand away. "You'll ruin it."

Naruto had once complained that the skimpy robes didn't cover much. Iruka had explained that in actuality, it wasn't designed for concealing but rather, to depict his status as royalty. Only those of royal family would wear 'clothing' as people on the upper world called it. Naruto didn't seem to understand and frankly neither did Iruka.

In the past, status and power had never appealed to the dolphin mer. In the present, the only thing keeping him here was the queen, her heir and his intended. If he had cared any less for them, he would have left to wander. Or rather, he would never have returned.

* * *

Back to the present, it had taken an hour before Iruka had finally managed to drag Naruto back to the main hall where Tsunade was brewing red. Then the golden haired Queen had taken her turn in flaying the cheeky brat alive.

"I don't care what you say. You are to go the prince and apologise now!" Tsunade growled threateningly. If it had been any other mer, they would have been quivering in fear but as it was, Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, flipped his shiny golden tail defiantly and swept out of the hall as quick as he could.

"Naruto!"

"BRAT!!!"

Both of the elder mer sighed. As one, the two of them brought their hands up to knead their forehead in an attempt to ease their headaches.

"Tsunade-sama, if you'd allow me," Iruka started cautiously, "Perhaps we should just abandon the plan of engaging Naruto to the prince."

The amber haired Queen slumped onto her throne of sea jewels and sighed. She nodded wearily, still rubbing her temple with her hand.

"Alright," Tsunade replied defeatedly.

"Your Majesty," Iruka said empathically, "It's not that Naruto doesn't understand the implications of his actions or the situation in which we are in, it's just that-"

"I know," the queen interrupted, "the brat knows that bonding with the prince will help us in long run in the coming war. But he also knows that if he is to give up his youth to someone he does not love and vice versa just for political assurance, it will ruin their lives and they would end up hating each other."

Iruka nodded.

"Naruto not intelligent by all means," Tsunade said, the corner of her lips quirking up into a smile, "but he's not stupid either. Who knows. Maybe one day, when the time comes, he may be the one to save us all."

"Aa," Iruka answered, a smile gracing his lips.

"But right now," Tsunade said, getting up from her seat, "Could you make sure the little brat doesn't dump another load of rotting seaweed onto the second prince (1) again or worse."

* * *

Sasuke sneered at no one in particular. Which suited the crew very well as no one particularly desired being a target of the dagger like glare.

Sasuke Uchiha was a handsome young man of 16 summers. With fair complexion, dark mysterious eyes and striking features, framed by equally dark hair, many male and female of all ages would be willing to die just win his favour. His body was slim and well built, result of all the practice and training that he had regularly went through, however he was not too overly muscular. All in all, some would consider him the reincarnation of Adonis, only with black hair (no shit about who, coughSakuracough). (2)

He was dressed in a simple royal blue lace shirt, and pants of the same colour, being in the middle of no-where has its advantages. He did not have to wear clothes of royalty and get swamped in all the heavy clothing and cloak where ever he went. But right now, he wasn't in any mood to appreciate his current freedom or surrounding.

Normally, he would have been relieved to get away from it all and would have taken the opportunity to explore the outside world. But right now, the dark hair prince was in a foul mood, worse than his usual. It may stem in the fact that he was several miles away from home, but it wasn't that. If anything, he was glad to be away from the suffocating and tense atmosphere that had become all too common in the Palace of the Royal Uchiha. (3)

No, the Prince was in a foul mood because he was sea sick.

And he was getting sicker by the minute.

The ship gave a particularly violent lurch as a huge wave struck against the hull of the vessel. Sasuke gripped the railing tightly and closed his eyes, willing himself not to heave his lunch over the handrail into the sea.

A chuckled was heard and the youngest prince of the Sharingan Kingdom (3) snapped opened his eyes to shoot a glare that promised a painful and gory death at the perpetrator. But unfortunately for Sasuke, the look he aimed at the said man only served to amuse the sadistic bastard that was his personal (tor)mentor.

"Damnit, Kakashi. What the hell do you want?" he should have kept his mouth shut, because he felt his stomach protesting against his action. Sasuke resisted the urge to put his hand on his mouth to stop anything from spewing forth. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his tutor.

"Oh, nothing." Kakashi asked innocently. Then he paused dramatically and said slowly "Are you feeling sick?"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi full force. But the silver haired looked totally unaffected, except merely appearing sleepy.

"Because you look sick." The last word was drawled torturously long, as if to emphasize his point to a mentally challenged child.

Sasuke felt the familiar surge of annoyance whenever his silver haired tutor was being particularly irritating. Under normal circumstances, the dark haired boy would never have fallen into such an obvious trap. When he had first met Kakashi, the first thing that the silver haired man had taught him was never ever to fall in provocation. Evidently, the teen had forgotten about it in favour of snapping at his tutor.

"I am not sick!" But his pale complexion gave his blatant lie away as he turned an interesting shade of green. Clearly, he shouldn't have opened his mouth, because everything seems to want out too.

Kakashi chuckled sadistically over his book as his young ward finally gave way to his urge to surrender what was left of his last meal to the temperamental ocean.

"Well, better out than in, I guess."

Oh, how Sasuke hated him.

* * *

Kakashi settled down onto a barrel next to his sick charge who was lying on his back on the deck of the ship. The poor boy had been puking his guts out for the past hour or so and now was too weak to even stand. Someone had given the dark haired prince a wet cloth for him to put on his forehead, in which he had accepted gratefully. With the cloth on his eyes, Sasuke had not notice Kakashi sitting beside him or he would have glared at the silver haired idiot for causing him this discomfort. As it is, the dark haired boy was soon dozing lightly.

Kakashi smirked as he flipped the pages of his adult novel. He kept an eye out for anything peculiar as continued reading, completely impervious to the rocking of the vessel that they were on.

The evening sky was clear, devoid of clouds, as warm sunshine spilled onto the deck and across the faces of the crew. The silver haired man would have hummed to himself as he leaned back to enjoy the peace. Except that something was tingling at the back of his head and wouldn't leave him alone.

Finally, with a muffled sigh, he closed his book and looked out across the horizon. All he could see was the ocean. The volatile unforgiving sea.

Swiftly, an unbidden memory from a past long gone returned to him.

_"I saw an Angel that day, Kakashi."_

_The silver haired teen threw a glance at his best friend, frowning slightly. _

_His friend chuckled slightly, staring wistfully at the raging ocean._

_"Maybe not an angel," he said, shooting a glance at Kakashi's incredulous face. He simply knew the silver haired boy too well. He could read him easily despite his perpetual mask and the fact that Kakashi hadn't even said a thing._

_"But," Obito continued, trying to find words to clarify what he had started saying, "She was most beautiful thing I have ever seen."_

_The masked teen stayed quiet, waiting for his friend to continue._

_"When I drowning," the other teen said, "When I thought that I was finally going to die," he continued, closing his eyes in remembrance, "She came. She saved me, Kakashi."_

_Then,_ the silver haired man thought to himself bitterly, _why didn't the angel save you a second time?_

Kakashi didn't believe in heaven or hell, much less beings from above, he only believed in himself.

* * *

Notes: Omiai arranged meeting with a possible suitor/future spouse.

Taikinyou rough translation of Large Golden Sea or some where along those lines.

There might some more Japanese names for some places coming out but don't worry, I'll put some notes on what they represent. Please forgive me if my jap is a little rusty and please inform me if I had unintentionally butchered anything.

Originally, I didn't want to add the part where the mers are gifted with the ability to give birth but I found out the other day (in discovery channel or one of the channels anyway) that some fishes have that ability to change gender. And then, I thought it would be a better idea for them to have the same_ ahem_ gift.

Alright, the main cast will meet each other in the next chapter, albeit briefly for the first time. Then Iruka has to go and become a little messenger boy ;o) Oh, and also what Kakashi and Sasuke doing sailing far away from home.

(1) Oh, and the so-called second prince doesn't have a name. Originally, I wanted to put Neji but I value my life too much to do that. Maybe, just maybe, there'll be a sequel where he'll belong in heh heh heh.

(2) I'm laughing as I type this, no offense but I really don't favour Sasuke-kun that much. Probably lies in the fact that he's been such a meanie to Naru-kun in the recent episodes. And I don't like Sakura either for that matter. It's funny, I can't hate any of the characters in Naruto, including Oro and Itachi but I really can't stand Sakura. I don't hate her. I just don't like her. I mean, if you have pink hair why would you want to ruin everything by wearing red???! Anyway, I'm not trying to make Sasuke seem weak here, it's just that I like torture him for the heck of it. Heh heh heh. Anyway, he'll get better soon. It's his first time on a ship sailing a long journey. He'll have to get use to the ocean, heh heh heh. Well, he's kinda OOC anyway.

(3) I'm sorry for the lame name but I can't think of any appropriate ones right now. I'm sooo sorry.

And boy, this takes the cake for the longest chapter. Even longer than Secret Lives'. If you've read that, you'd know what I meant. If you haven't, go read.

Anyway, please don't expect the chapters to come out too soon. Because someone keeps complaining that the chapters were too short. Honestly, its getting kinda annoying. Anyway, I try to get the chapters done as fast as possible but its really next to impossible to write long chapters in a week's time especially when you have RL (not Remus Lupin, Real Life) screaming by the side of your ear, demanding that you get to work and yada yada yada, whatever the_ tut_.

Anyway, my estimation of the next chapter will be sometime next month or so. I have to update my wayyyyyyy long due Cursed aka Remus ½ and then Secret Lives. Or maybe not in that order. Oh, what the heck!

Sorry, I had no time to check (and no beta) so this is an unedited version, please tell me if you've spotted any mistake. I'll replace the chapter with a corrected version in the next update. Thanks. ;o)

Sore jya, Isshokenmei ganbarimasu!

SirenM

p.s. Ah, sou da. Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Kaka-kun! ;o) I'd kiss you but I think that you'll much prefer me giving you an Iruka for the belated wishes, heh heh heh.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer and Author's Note:** Read the Prologue.

I'd like to cut down the BS-ing. :o) Shall we?

* * *

**Chapter One**

The dolphin closed its eyes as a soft and gentle hand smoothed across the bulging dent on its head soothingly. The little grey porpoise thrilled happily as the tanned hand continued to stroke its head and snout affectionately. Then the adorable creature nuzzled at the coral bracelet that the hand wore as if to encourage more caresses.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka paused and looked up from the small bottle-nosed dolphin he was petting. Kiba, the guard, was swimming over to him. He frowned worriedly as the younger mer approached him looking urgent and worried.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Iruka-sensei, have you seen the Prince?" the dog fish asked, urgently.

"No, I haven't," Iruka answered. "Isn't he in his room?"

"No, I checked on him and he isn't there."

"How about the kitchen? Maybe he went there for a snack?" Iruka said, worry worming into his heart.

"I already looked there. As well as his usual hiding places," the sentinel replied hastily.

Iruka frowned. He shivered as an indescribable feeling crept up his spine.

_Something is going to happen._

A high thrilling sound snapped him out of his trance-like distress.

Iruka looked down as the dolphin he had been playing with, nuzzled its snout against his palm. He resumed his patting and turned towards the sentinel who seemed to be waiting for his instructions.

"Go and gather the rest of the guardians and search the castle again. Tell Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino to wait for me at the East gate. They'll be searching outside with me--"

"I want to go with you, Iruka-sensei," Kiba answered before Iruka even finished.

"No, I need someone to take care of things back here," Iruka said patiently, then shook his head when Kiba looked about to protest. "Kiba, I need you here. The others are not used to the outside, especially on land. If anything happens here, you have to look for us where the others will not."

Kiba nodded eyes wide as comprehension dawned. Ashore. They were going on shore to look for the wayward prince. Knowing the golden haired urchin, there was a big possibility he would be on shore.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he plucked an empty sea shell. He was lying on his stomach against a large boulder by the beach, his tail flipping idly against the water as he 'tanned' himself. 

"Stupid, stupid arrangement, stupid rules, stupid dumb snake! Argggh!" Naruto growled in frustration. If it wasn't because of that stupid power-hungry eel, he wouldn't have to get married. "Why do I have to get married!? Why can't that old hag get--" he stopped himself, guilt welling in his chest at the thought.

Of course, the Queen wouldn't get married. Not that she can't. No one tells the Queen what to do after all. It's just that she won't. She had sworn that she would not marry again and she had never gone against her words before.

Now, because of the threat posed by the dark sea serpent, Orochimaru, they had to get help from other kingdoms. And naturally, the alliances between kingdoms are sealed with the agreement of marriage within the royal line. Which means that...

Naruto sighed heavily, deflating like a balloon.

It was his duty.

But it didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Why can't I at least get to be the dominant one? Ceh!" he groused.

Then, the golden haired mer looked up and frowned as he studied the dark clouds that were gathering in the clear bluish-red sky.

* * *

The globe beneath the sallow hand glowed eerily, pulsing like a pale imitation of a living being. Golden eyes narrowed contemplation as he stroked the smooth surface of the sphere. 

A flash of light so bright it seemed to vibrate through the dark and gloomy throne room.

A smile stretched across the pallid features.

* * *

"That's rather odd." 

"Hmm?" Kakashi turned to look at the sailor... what was his name? Tatsuna?

"The wind," the veteran said shortly, making no sense as he did not continue to explain what he meant.

"It looks like it's going to rain," another younger sailor said, rounding a thick cord. The old man nodded as he continued to survey the previously clear sky.

Kakashi looked up too, brows knitting together at the sight of the unexpected weather change.

* * *

"Where is that idiot?" Shikamaru grumbled, as he glared as far as he could see. "So troublesome." 

"Mayhap he has gone far west instead?" Shino asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him to do just that to throw us off his trail," Iruka stated, idly touching the bracelet strung with colourful corals shaped roughly like dolphins. Or at least, that was what Naruto claimed that it was supposed to be anyway. Iruka had accepted the gift gratefully at that time, and had worn it daily since.

"We'll split up. If anyone manages to find the prince, get the little ones to inform the rest," Iruka gestured at the four small grey porpoises that had gathered and followed him. The dolphins took guard beside each of the mers and dutifully trailed after them as they went their own ways.

Iruka took the west.

* * *

Floating lightly on the raging waves, Naruto watched in mild curiosity (who was he kidding, he was very curious, as a matter of fact) at the bobbing vessel that was being swept to and fro by the strong wind and sea. 

He could hear voices shouting as the... people? (_Was that what Iruka-sensei called them?) _scurried about on the large ship.

_/What are they doing?/_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued watching the humans as they tried to do something to the white pieces hanging from the ship's tall pillars.

"NARUTO!"

Despite the howling wind and thunderous storm, the shout rang clear... and dangerously near. A hand slapped onto his shoulder non-too-gently startling the blond prince so badly, he nearly jumped out of the water. But the hand clamped tightly onto his shoulder stopped any motion other than a sharp jolt.

"Naruto...," came the slow familiar growl.

"Eep," was all he managed before a fist came flying down onto his head.

* * *

Hours after that humiliating incident, Sasuke felt much better. At least, good enough to swallow a bowl of soup and a few pieces of bread. The dark haired prince twitched and grimaced in embarrassment as the memory of leaning over the railing puking his guts out returned to him. 

"Idiot." He didn't know whether he meant himself or the cause of his bane, namely the masked moron he called his teacher.

Sasuke jerked when the ship suddenly swayed alarming to its side. The unsteady tilt caused the bed he was sitting on to slide noisily across his small cabin to the other side. With wide eyes, Sasuke clutched tightly onto his bed until the ship finally up righted again. Then scowling heavily, he stood up from his bed. Pulling his robe over his nightclothes, he opened the door as the vessel rocked violently from side to side. He could hear the wind and thunder roaring outside even before he managed to get to the door leading to the deck of the ship.

The ship tilted again as the wind howled and wailed against the waves in the sea and the sails of the vessel, throwing the liner horribly out of balance.

"Shit!" he grabbed onto the door frame and pushed himself onto the deck just one of the crew member slipped on the wet floor. The man lost balance, slid across the deck and slammed onto the railing. The sailor tried to get up but the violent rocking sent the man tilting nearly over the wooden barrier. Sasuke reacted quickly and reached out to grab the man before he could fall over.

Behind them, one of the ship masts creaked and snapped when a lightning struck onto the wood, breaking the pole in half and sending huge shards of wood flying in all direction. One of these broken pieces spiraled treacherously towards them just as Sasuke turned.

In time for the wood to hit and graze him in the temple.

The impact didn't cause too much damage but it was enough to make the young prince fall back over the handrail.

Sasuke blacked out before he even hit the water.

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi, who had been surveying the storm with a frown, had turned back in time to see the prince get hit. He cursed as he pulled down his mask and jumped into the precarious sea after his ward. When he emerged onto the surface, he felt panic surge up in his chest. Wihtout much hesitation, the silver haired man once again dived down into the murky and tempest water.

* * *

"Naruto!" 

"I'm not going back!" Naruto exclaimed stubbornly, hanging onto the protruding side of the large wooden vessel like a lifeline as his tutor tried to pull him away.

"Don't be stub-"

His teacher was interrupted when a shout echoed above them and something fell with a big splash near them.

"What-?"

"Duck!" Iruka shouted to him, pushing his head in before something else fell in next to them. From below, Naruto could see clearly, a 'man' paddling around feverishly for a quite sometime, as if in search of something.

"Naruto."

The blond prince turned towards his teacher who pointed down wards.

"Help him."

"What?" Naruto blinked incomprehensively as his guardian gestured towards the sea bed.

"Go!"

"Aa. Hai!," he responded automatically. Whenever his teacher used that tone, he felt he had no choice but to do as told or risk the guilt of seeing his most favourite mer's disappointment.

The golden mer propelled himself downwards with his tail and side fins. At first, he couldn't see anything, but soon he was able to see a dark shape sinking further down. It was a human, an unconscious one at that. Naruto grasped the person's hand and hauled him up towards the surface.

_/Man, for someone his size, he's sure is heavy/ _Naruto thought to himself as he nearly lost grip of the dark one. Hurriedly, he grasped the other with both hands and swam harder than he had ever had.

* * *

Kakashi could feel his strength slowly drain from him as he fought against the furious current of the ocean. Breathing was getting difficult. And it seemed to take too much effort to even keep afloat now. 

_/Sasuke./_

Driven by urgency, he dove into the raging waters again. But the force of the waves was too much to handle even by someone like him. Soon, he was being swept around by the currents like a leaf falling from a tree being blown around in the autumn breeze.

_/Shit. Have to find Sasu--/_

Then by the corner of his eyes, his mind registered something floating towards him.

Echoes of what Obito had said resounded through his mind.

_She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..._

Long dark hair wisping about an exotic face and enigmatic dark eyes, the vision embraced him. Gentle yet sure, Kakashi felt himself being pulled up swiftly towards the surface. He didn't know how he managed to get through the ordeal having swallowed so much sea water. But he did, and when he broke through the surface, air came as a blessing for his well-abused lungs.

"Keep your head up," someone whispered softly beside his ear against the sound of the violent storm, a hand was pushing his chin up so that he could avoid the sea water from beating into his face and into his nose or mouth. But Kakashi instinctively fought against the hand, wanting to cough the water that he had swallowed out of his system.

"No, listen to me," the voice became urgent, "I'm here to help."

Kakashi tried to relax, forcing himself to become lax with difficulty but he had to, if he wanted to help his rescuer help him.

Instinctively, Kakashi's hand clutched at the hand that was on his chin, keeping it up above the water surface. His fingers brushed across a bracelet and without meaning to, tighten his fist around it, the sharp corners biting into his flesh. The pain wasn't enough to clear the haziness that was beginning to taint his thoughts but the feeling of fear that lurked behind his heart at the failure of finding his ward keep him awake.

"Your friend is alright," the voice reassured gently, waking him from his guilt trip.

And sure enough, as Kakashi squinted to clear the blurriness that was clouding his vision, he saw a familiar dark head floating alongside something yellow.

Relief spread through his being. Then he hacked with weary coughs and came to the realization that he felt extremely tired. Too tired.

_/Shit.../_

"Stay awake." was the last words he heard before the darkness consumed him and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Naruto! What have you done?" Iruka asked horrified at the sight that greeted him when he finally spotted the blond and his rescued. The dark-haired boy in the blonde's arm was looking too blue to be deemed healthy for land people. 

"Nothing!" Naruto replied defensively and automatically.

"Did you bring him up to air on the way here?" Iruka asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Was I supposed to?" the blonde asked naively.

Iruka slapped his forehead with his hand.

"What?" Naruto whined, "I didn't know." Then he pouted. "Now what?"

Iruka sighed, pulling himself out of the water onto the shore after he had managed to push his heavy white-haired load onto a rocky beach.

"Push him out," the dark haired mer instructed. As the blond mer grumbled at how heavy land people were while pushing the dark haired one out of the water non-too-gently, Iruka focused hard on his silvery blue tail.

_/I need legs.../_

Pain surged through his lower half as his bones splintered and broke, reconstructing it self into two parts. His metallic greyish blue tail melted into smooth dark skin as the silhouette of two legs formed.

Naruto halted in his curses as he watched in half fascination and half horror as his tutor's beautiful shiny tail spilt in half. His teacher buckled and screamed in pain as the once tail reformed into a pair of human legs and Iruka's flukes reshaped into feet.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"I-I'm alright," Iruka assured quickly, but he couldn't stop himself from wincing in pain. Looking down, he was suddenly glad for the 'clothing' that he had on. Thin as they were, at least they managed to cover his newly acquired human genitalia that would have most likely stirred embarrassing questions from his blond ward.

"But-"

"Don't worry," Iruka interrupted, he slowly crawled on his knees towards the blond prince and the dark haired one, not trusting himself to 'walk' without falling face first. "I've done this before."

_/Years ago.../_ he added to himself but he didn't say that out loud. Naruto didn't need to know that.

But Iruka really did know what he was doing. He leaned down to listen to the boy's heart and tested his breathing. The beating was sluggish but it was there. Iruka put his palms on the boy's chest. A soft bluish glow glimmer beneath Iruka's palm for a moment before the unconscious boy jerked suddenly. Then he started, inhaled a deep breath and proceeded to cough out the salty sea water he had swallowed. Iruka pushed him to his side to assist him in ridding his stomach of it, holding the dark head up with his other hand.

After a series of painful heaves, the dark-haired mer laid the boy back onto his back. The boy gasped for air as he struggled against the darkness for consciousness. Iruka instinctively pushed Naruto back, in case the boy does wake up. But the impish little mer didn't seem to understand. He crawled around Iruka to stare at the boy with bright curious blue eyes.

"Who..." the boy started, staring at them with heavy-lidded eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Iruka intercepted quickly and smoothly, "You're safe now, you need to rest." The now turned human mer sifted a hand through the dark locks gently, soothingly, with desired results. The dark haired boy's equally dark eyes closed into unconsciousness as the spell that Iruka casted took its effects.

"Iruka-sensei, you..."

"It's better if they don't see us," Iruka answered before his student could question him. He removed his hand away from the dark haired boy's forehead.

"What do we do now?" the blue-eyed mer asked, picking idly at the small rock that his golden tail was resting on. It was damn uncomfortable.

"We go for help," Iruka answered, steadily getting onto his newly formed legs. Naruto watched with an expression with a combination of apprehension and curiousity. He had never seen his teacher like this before despite the years that they have been with together.

"You stay here," the pony tailed teacher said, raising a hand to halt any protest, "I'll just be gone a while."

"But--" Naruto started.

"If anything happens," Iruka interrupted as he unwound his sash from his waist, "jump into the water and get away. I'll meet you back at the palace."

"I don't--" the blond stopped when his tutor shot him a stern look.

"Don't ever let them see you, Naruto," Iruka said with so much seriousness Naruto couldn't help but nod at the order.

Seeing that, Iruka unfold and opened his long sash to wrap around himself again so that it became long enough to cover more of him.

"Iruka-sensei. What are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Covering myself like a human," Iruka mumbled. Finally, he tied off the ends of the sash and untied his hair. The wet hair fell onto his face, covering most of his features.

"Be careful," Naruto said quickly, watching as his teacher approached the forest.

"You too," came the answer before his dark haired teacher disappeared.

It seemed like eternity before his teacher returned. Iruka seemed a little disoriented if not a little disconcerted as he emerged from the foliages, gesturing wildly towards Naruto then the sea.

"Hurry! Jump in!" Iruka whispered urgently. Naruto turned towards the ocean and was ready to throw himseld in when his teacher reached him. The blond pushed himself from the rocky beach into the salty water at the same time the dark haired mer dived gracefully into the sea.

Once in the water, Naruto turned back to see his guardian's tail form back from the pair of limbs his teacher called 'legs'. Before he could even get a word out, the dark haired teacher of his caught his hand and pulled him along, swimming far away from the shore.

When deemed enough, Iruka released Naruto's hand and head towards the surface. Naruto followed. The two of them came out into the air gently, and turned to watch the scene enfolding in front of them.

A group of humans sitting on some four legged animals came bursting out of the forest. They seemed shocked when they found the two victims that Iruka and Naruto had rescued and for a moment, didn't seem to know what to do. Then, when one of them started shouting and the others spurred into action, jumping down from their horses to check if the two people were still alive. When it became apparent that they were, they proceeded to carry the drenched victims to the horses and laid them atop the restless creatures.

Watching from a distance where none of the humans could see, the two mers were safe from exposure. And when the humans finally left, Iruka turned to Naruto.

"Let's go home," Iruka said, brushing his hair away from his face. His expression was so gentle Naruto couldn't bring himself to disobey his teacher.

"Okay."

A pause.

"...Only if you promise not to ground me."

A sigh.

* * *

Genma chewed furiously on his straw, looking back to shoot a glance at the two men they had found by the beach. He frowned as he recognized one of them as the youngest prince of the Royal Uchiha bloodline. If he was here, than the other must be his escort or guardian. 

What are they doing here? According to the messenger, they should still be at sea, not arriving until next week. Had the ship that they had been on capsized in a storm? But it was impossible. As far as he knew, it had been relatively quiet in the last few days and there hadn't even been a drop of water, much less a storm in the entire kingdom.

Something seemed seriously wrong here.

And what the hell had he seen just now?

Genma scowled as he thought back.

Was it just a vision?

Just no longer than an hour ago, the hunting party consisting of himself, Raidou, Asuma, and their followers had been chasing a deer they had found running through the forest, when Genma sworn he had seen a woman with dark hair watching them from afar.

For some reason he couldn't comprehend, Genma had prompted his horse towards the figure instead. His actions seemed to have startled her greatly for the woman fled quickly. The wheat haired Duke followed, breaking away from the group. He wasn't worried for he knew that his friends would be able to track him down easily being seasoned hunters themselves.

And true enough, when they realized that he was no longer with them, they followed his trail. Only to find him staring at two wet figures lying on the beach, obviously victims of shipwreck. Then he had shouted to his men to see if the two men were alright as he dismounted from his own horse.

When Genma found out that they were still breathing, his men carried the two victims onto the horses to bring them back to the castle.

The Duke turned away from the two men, surveying his front as the huge Konoha Castle came into view.

_/Royalties from another country drowned in our waters would have caused a down right havoc. Hokage-sama will not be happy about this development but at least they are still alive. We will find out what had happened later when they have waken./_

Try as he might though, Genma couldn't seem to quail the nagging feeling that refused to leave him alone.

And who was that woman?

* * *

Visible purple veins on the pale hand bulged as the hand tightened its hold on the glowing globe. A knock on the door resounded across the empty enclosed throne room. 

"Enter." He hissed. The door opened and a silvery haired mer slid into the room, bowing low in respect.

"Your Majesty?"

"Kabuto, do you know who they are?" he held out the glass globe. On it, a golden mer was flipping his tail, swimming around a darker mer with a smooth dolphin-like tail. They were both laughing as if they had no worries in the world. Kabuto's eyes narrowed as he identified them.

"My Lord Orochimaru, they are Naruto and Iruka of the Taikinyou royal line," he informed the Dark Serpent King.

* * *

Days later... 

"GAHHHH!!!"

Iruka rolled his eyes, never stopping from mumbling his spell as his fingers moved deftly, collecting and materializing long strands of golden sunshine.

"Why can't I ever get it right!? Damnit!"

Iruka stopped with a sigh.

"Naruto, watch your language," he said almost automatically. The thread he held in his hand glittered enticingly as the dolphin mer held them up to the sunlight. The blond beside him pouted, obviously frustrated at the lack of yield. Tried as he might, he couldn't even seem to produce a single string long enough to wrap around his wrist much less one that was long enough to weave into anything. The threads just kept breaking before they even materialized!

The two of them were having a break from Naruto's usual studies when the golden mer asked if his teacher could teach him to weave. Iruka didn't seem to find anything wrong with the suggestion, so he agreed.

It was barely half an hour later when Naruto finally declared defeat. Who would have thought that the ever persistent and stubborn mer would ever admit defeat to anything? Especially something so trifle. He just didn't have enough concentration for something so intricate.

Naruto huffed, then crawled over to Iruka and plopped himself onto his tutor's lap to mope about everything.

"Iruka-sama."

The dolphin mer looked up from the golden mer in his lap.

A sentinel of the Golden Sea Palace was on guard in front of him, his face serious and formal.

"Yes?" Iruka answered, tapping onto Naruto's shoulder. The golden prince grumbled but got off and scowled/pouted at the guard for interrupting his break.

"Iruka-sama, the Golden Lady wants to speak to you," the sentinel relayed.

"What does the old hag wants now?" Naruto demanded out loud. Iruka cuffed him on the head with his knuckle as he gave his answer.

"I'll be there," Iruka said to the guard, getting up.

"ITAI YO! Mou! Iruka-sensei, you didn't have to hit my head so hard," Naruto whined, rubbing his sore head. A gentle hand touched his hand and the blond looked up at his tutor

"Be good," Iruka mockingly admonished. His voice, tone and smile was so gentle and affectionate, Naruto couldn't help but grin up at his almost brother.

Iruka then turned towards the castle, swimming gracefully towards the coral inset palace. Not knowing that they were being watched.

* * *

Translation: 

Hai! – Yes!

Itai yo! – That hurts!

Mou! – Geez!

Note: Iruka had lured Genma and the others to find Sasuke and Kakashi by creating a small illusion of a deer running across their path. But unfortunately, Genma had caught sight of Iruka and had given chase. That was what had thrown Iruka off when he had appeared looking harassed in front of Naruto. He hadn't counted on Genma seeing him. Anyway, they'll meet each other again soon. ;o) Their followers are nobody of importance, just added to increase the number of the hunting party, that's all.

And also, mers, naturally have better eyesight in water than humans that's why Naruto and Iruka could see Kakashi but not the other way round.

Next chapter, Iruka set out to the Serpent King's Lair as envoy. Oro has plans for the poor little dolphin. (This is the part where a lot seemed to be waiting for)

Special Thanks for reviewing in the last chapter to:

Wuffie Lover

plur

cutiedraco

Malisciously Creative – (Gee. Thanx. You made me feel much better by telling me that I'm not alone.) ;o)

Isolde1

SweetMoons

Teki Star – (Thanx for beta-ing, hon)

myrrh fae – (Sorry, Gaa can't come out yet. I dun think there's such a thing as a raccoon fish just kidding. Maybe in sequel. Keyword: Maybe)

Yanslana – Oro got some screen time Alright. Fine. He'll get more next chapter.

Muchacha

EscagirlUK

Mister Pineapple

:) – (I hope this chapter answers all your questions.)

Yuen-chan

Crabapplered – (I'll try to get rid of the comments but some things must be added in)

AJ the Dark Raven – (Really really glad you like it )

FairyCake513

Rui Yazawa – ( Ho ho. You've gotten the first one right but no, no ObiKaka or KakaObi.)

Anyway, if you have spotted any mistakes that me or Teki-chan had missed, pls do tell me thanks for reading and please review before you press the 'Back' button.

Lots of luv,

SirenM


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer and Author's Note:** Read the Prologue.

For notes, it's at thebottom. That said, I'd like to cut down the bs-ing. :o) Shall we?

This is unbeta-ed. There will be a reupload later in about a week or so. Can't wait that long? Then proceed.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi sat by the window of the room where his ward was currently resting in, keeping half an eye on the young Uchiha that was still recovering from their ordeal. Sasuke had not suffered any heavy injury, other than a large bruise on the head where he had taken the blow from the broken mast. Not even a concussion.

It was a miracle, they said.

When the sailors, that they had set sail with from the Sharingan Kingdom, had finally docked at the main Konoha harbor, they were apprehensive on how they should explain the disappearance of, not only the prince but also his guardian. Except that they didn't need to.They arrived to the Konoha Palace only to see the two survivors alive and kicking (just not literally). Needless to say, their expression would have been hilarious if Kakashi had been in the mood for laughing.

With how fierce the storm and sea was at that time, it was definitely a miracle they had survived without more than just a mild injury.

But Kakashi knew better.

The scarecrow's mismatched eyes narrowed as his brows knitted in a frown.

It wasn't a miracle that saved them, it was… someone or someones.

"_I saw an Angel that day."_

The silver haired elite didn't believe that whoever that had saved both the prince and himself was an angel. But how was one to explain the fact that their rescuer (or was that rescuers?) appeared out of no where in the middle of the sea, to be able to send them all the way to shore, miles away from where they should have drowned.

Kakashi groaned as he felt a headache throbbing steadily (and loudly) made itself known at the back of his head. Rubbing his temples, he mulled reluctantly on the first time he had came to the Konoha Kingdom.

Years before, he arrived not as the guardian of the prince (who was only a toddler then) but as the best friend to his long distant cousin, Uchiha Obito. The dark haired boy was the son of the Earl and the second cousin of Uchiha Itachi who is the heir to the throne of the Sharingan Kingdom.

The two teens had been sent only to deliver a message to the Hokage, the ruler of the Konoha Kingdom. It was a simple mission.

That was, until Obito accidentally slipped on the deck and fell from the ship. The crew had tried to save the boy, who hadn't known, at that time, how to swim. Kakashi remembering having screamed in horror as his childhood friend disappeared into the dark precarious waters. The rest of the journey to the verdant kingdom had been filled with tears of sorrow and lost.

But when the ship disembarked at the pier several days later, none of them could believe their eyes. Waving at them from a royal carriage not far away, was Obito. The two boys met half way across the harbor, laughing breathlessly and joyously together.

Kakashi had been filled with happiness that day, for that second chance to be with his bosom friend whom he loved like a brother. But it wasn't long before he was struck with a revelation.

Obito had changed. He was more… quiet, more at peace, no longer running around in mischief nor was he always found with Kakashi anymore. More often than not, Kakashi would find the boy standing by the balcony staring at the sea longingly.

A few weeks after Obito was found by the shore near the main Palace by the royal guards, Kakashi had accompanied his friend out to the beach. His best friend wanted to see the sea one last time before they left for home.

The silver haired boy had wondered darkly at what the appeal of the sight was considering the fact that the Uchiha had nearly been killed and swallowed by the temperamental sea. They had wandered around in silence for a while before his best friend finally opened his mouth and told him what had really happened on the day he had fell from the ship.

"I saw an Angel that day, Kakashi."

The silver haired teen glanced at his friend, frowning slightly. Did the trauma from his disappearance affect his brain as well?

His friend chuckled slightly, staring wistfully at the raging ocean.

"Maybe not an angel," he said, shooting a glance at Kakashi's incredulous face. He simply knew the silver haired boy too well. He could read him easily despite his perpetual mask and despite the fact that Kakashi hadn't even said a thing.

"But," Obito continued haltingly, trying to find words to clarify what he had started saying, "She was most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Kakashi stayed quiet, waiting for his friend to continue.

"When I drowning down there," the other teen said, "When I thought that I was finally going to die," he continued, closing his eyes in remembrance, "She came."

"She was floating, and then she pulling me upwards," the dark haired Uchiha said, paused for a while and then continued. "I thought that she was going to take me up to heaven but then I woke up here…"

At the disappointed tone, Kakashi shot an alarmed look at his best friend, a frown gracing his masked features.

"Obito…"

Smiling almost wistfully, Obito said in a barely audible voice, "I wish I could see her again…"

Kakashi didn't know what to say at that time, so he didn't. He didn't even know what to think about all that his friend had told him, couldn't even decipher what his friend had seen. Was it just a vision that he had seen? He wouldn't put it past that considering the fact that he was, at that moment, desperate and oxygen-deprived. But he hadn't said anything, just smiled when his friend looked in his direction.

Barely three years later, Obito was killed in a battle.

He wished, almost desperately, that he could see his childhood friend again. To tell him that, after years of doubts, he finally believed.

There is always a first time for everything, someone had once said. He honestly couldn't remember who it was, thus, he concluded that the person who said it was insignificant. It didn't matter anyway.

What mattered now was that for every night since their miraculous rescue, he was haunted by the same dream. Not of Obito dying in his arms as he wept for his best friend. But of the angel that had once saved his friend's life and now, his and Sasuke's.

"_I wish I could see her again…"_

* * *

Hayate coughed into his hand as Iruka gently rubbed his back.

"Take care, Iru." The sickly dark haired mer said but was gently admonished.

"You should take care of yourself first, before worrying about me, 'yate."

"Datte," both of them were interrupted by the whine coming from the blond prince that was currently attached to Iruka's waist, where his tail begins.

"Naruto."

The three of them, along with a school or mers were currently at the giant golden gate of the Golden Sea, ready to set off in their journey to the Kingdom of the Dark Sorcerer, Sea Serpent Orochimaru. Iruka, as the head envoy was given the task to lead the expedition to negotiate the possibility of peace between the kingdoms under the sea.

Since Naruto was brought to the Palace, Iruka had never left the blonde prince before. Naruto had always been a hand full and it was a constancy for the both of them to be together. Iruka wasn't only his tutor, he was also his caretaker, guardian, adviser, brother and friend.

When Naruto had first found out about the mission, he had nearly thrown a childish tantrum only stopped by a stern quelling look from the dark haired teacher. Later, the dolphin had gently explained to the golden mer the importance of the mission and why he, as one of the royalties, had to represent the kingdom. Only when Naruto had reluctantly nodded his understanding and promised that he would not create a scene did Iruka allow the blond prince to send him off at the gate.

"Be careful, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said quietly, for once, looking serious and worried.

"Don't worry, Naruto," Iruka smiled reassuringly, his heart feeling warm at the obvious care the blond had for him. "I promise you, I'll be careful."

"Uhm," Naruto replied, looking uncertain whether to believe him or not. Then, he settled for hugging the long haired teacher of his tighter. Petting the blond hair gently, Iruka whispered soothing words to the golden mer.

His escorts was waiting patiently nearby as the two royalties embraced.

"Please forgive me," Iruka said, bowing humbly, "for making all of you wait."

"It's alright," a dark coloured mer with short dirty blond hair replied quickly, bowing back in respect, "We understand, it's hard to separate from loved ones."

Iruka smiled at them gratefully before gently prying Naruto away. The captain then announced for them to leave.

Looking back one last time, Iruka waved to his fiancé and student.

* * *

"Ibiki-san," Iruka greeted genially to the other bulkier mer.

They were at the front gate of the Dark Serpent Kingdom, where the two parties arrived at the same time.

When captain of his party alerted Iruka of the other party from the Rakuen Kingdom ruled by the Mer King Jiraiya, Iruka had rushed out to the front to meet the other envoy.

"Iruka-san," the scared mer greeted back with a smile.

"You are here for the peace negotiations then."

"Yes I am, as you, I assume," the larger mer said, signaling for the dolphin to pass ahead of him. Iruka nodded back gratefully at the courteous gesture.

The two of them passed the gate together into the territory of the Dark Sorcerer.

The Kingdom of Sea Serpent was perpetually in obscurity and gloom, a complete opposite of the Taikinyou Kingdom. Like its name, the Golden Sea was decorated with bright golden corals that seem to shine with its own glow, so despite the fact that they were thousands of feet underneath the sea, the entire palace was constantly bright and cheery.

But the Dark Serpent Kingdom was dark and murky, despite the large magically fires littering the pathways and across the walls. Even the palace hallways were practically pitch-black.

Iruka and Ibiki was met with the right hand man of the Serpent King whose name was Kabuto. The silver-haired mer who looked too young to be in such a position, lead them through the maze-like hallways to arrive at an enormous set of doors. The doors opened to reveal a large throne room that was totally devoid of light except for that coming from a small globe that sat on a pedestal that was settled beside the throne. And sitting in the fore mentioned coral-decorated seat was the Serpent King himself, who stood up when the envoys approached him.

The two dark haired emissaries bowed down low in respect as the King slithered down to meet them.

His slit-ed golden yet cold eyes laid on to Ibiki momentarily before abruptly dismissing the bulky mer in favor of resting its attention on Iruka.

Iruka allowed his eyes to look up when he felt fingers curling beneath his chin, tilting his face up to meet the King's.

Orochimaru was truly a magnificent mer with a long serpent's tail and ebony waist-length hair that seemed to absorb all light to its very being.

Iruka shifted uncomfortably a bit but he continued his eye contact with the colourless monarch, never shifting his eyes despite the strong urge to do so.

The sorcerer king looked at him with something akin to appraisal in his eerie eyes before letting his hand fall and turning away.

"I hope that you would have a pleasant stay here," the King said, his tone nearly bordering on purring.

Both Iruka and Ibiki blinked at the obvious sign of dismissal as the King glided away from the throne room.

"If you please," the two dark haired envoys looked up to see Kabuto gesturing towards them, "Kidoumaru and Kisame will lead you to your respective rooms."

The two of them glanced at each other for a moment in bewilderment at the brief and odd meeting with the King before Ibiki regained his footing.

"I'll see you later, then, Iruka-san," he said, sweeping past the dolphin mer only to continue in a soft cautious whisper, "be careful."

"Ah, Hai," Iruka replied, nodding slightly, his expression equally guarded.

They've both seen the way the King had looked at Iruka.

* * *

Iruka thanked the sullen looking guard for his guidance when he finally reached the room he was to stay in for the next few days. Looking around, he took note of the luxurious furnishing, the lightly colored coral walls and hangings.

But somehow despite the pale colouring, the entire room looked as if it had never been aired before, dull.

There was a balcony in his appointed room, closed against the afternoon sunlight that he knew should be coming through despite the fact that they were residing deep underneath the ocean. Iruka unlocked the coral doors and pushed it open.

It might as well have been left as it was. There simply was no difference. The room was still dark and gloomy.

Iruka's heart sank in pity.

In this shadowy murky kingdom, Iruka could not help but feel sorry for its occupants.

No sunlight…_ Naruto…_ no warmth… _Hayate…_

Iruka held the thin shawl around his shoulders tighter around him, feeling cold and uncomfortable. Brushing loose hair away from his face, he went out into the balcony, looking up to see if he could even get a glimpse of light from above.

What he saw however, was a few shadowy figures swimming high above him.

His lips cracked into a smile.

* * *

Kisame grinned obnoxiously at the envoy who glowered at him with equal unpleasantness.

Ibiki nearly growled.

The shark mer continued through the dark passage, slowly leading the envoy to his room. It seemed like eternity before they actually reached it. Then Kisame stopped and pointed towards a large wooden door. Ibiki nodded but when the shark showed no sign of leaving anytime soon, he scowled darkly but dismissed his annoyance. The less time spent with these mers, the better. The envoy pushed the door open and winced as a rush of freezing cold water flowed through him.

A pleasant stay indeed.

Then, for some unknown reason, Kisame followed him into his room, staring out at the open balcony. Ibiki turn to see what had caught the shark's attention and was greeted by something that made him stop too.

* * *

Orochimaru stroked the head of the dark-coloured sea serpent that often followed him as it lay languidly across his shoulder.

The King stood at his window, his long onyx hair flowing down his back as his head tilted up to enjoy the view above. His most trusted helper, Kabuto was stationed a little behind but nevertheless next to him.

Kabuto watched his master intently, frowning as flashes of jealousy crept across his consciousness.

Something akin to a smile indiscernibly twitched at the corner of the thin pale lips.

Up above the castle, the shadow of dolphins danced gracefully across the dark coral palace.

* * *

After their arrival, King Orochimaru did not summon them for three days despite their requests.

By the fourth day, Iruka badly wanted to go home, where warmth, comfort and love surrounded him. Here, where the darkness lurks, it felt like he was living in a prison that was so cold it bit into his very bones.

With a frown upon his brows, Iruka sighed gently. Even the escorts that had followed him here were beginning to look cheerless. He knew that they wanted to go home as well. Maybe he should send them back first. But Iruka knew that the guards would not leave without him, unless he made the request an order instead.

As if sensing Iruka's sadness, a bottle nosed dolphin came nearer to the mer, nudging gently at the dark hair, causing the mer to chuckle at the touch.

"Don't worry," he assured his friend, whom had followed him all the way from the Golden Kingdom. "I'll be alright." He petted the little porpoise's smooth beak.

"Iruka-san."

The dolphin mer looked around to see Ibiki heading towards him.

"Ibiki-san?"

"The King has finally accepted our request for an audience. But he will only see one of us at a time."

Iruka nodded slowly as he processed the information. Alone. With the King. That thought alone made him feel nervous.

"He will see you this evening."

For some reason, his uneasiness tripled. As if something was off. Iruka pondered lightly as he answered his companion.

"Alright, I understand. Thank you, Ibiki-san."

"You're welcome," Ibiki replied graciously, despite having an urge to advise Iruka not to go for the meeting. But after a moment of hesitation, he decided that to be safe is better than to be sorry.

"Do you think…"

Iruka looked away from his friend, momentarily distracted by the unsettling feeling that someone was watching him. He shuddered involuntarily, the hair at the back of his neck rising as he tried to discern where the feeling came from.

"Iruka-san?"

Iruka jerked out of his half trance. Thrown off, he tried to focus back on what was said but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry…? I-" Iruka shook his head, "I was distracted."

"Are you alright?" Ibiki asked kindly.

"Ah, yes. Well, actually, no. I think I should go in," Iruka said contritely. The feeling of being watched was still there. And the more he was aware of it, the more that he felt that he needed to get away from it. It made him feel uncomfortably vulnerable.

"Yes," Ibiki answered, looking at him contemplatively, "You don't look too well. I think I should escort you back to your room."

"No, it's alright," Iruka said immediately, "I should hate to bother you with something so troublesome."

"No, it's fine," Ibiki intercepted, "In fact, it'll make me feel better if I see you to your door." The dark coloured mer looked broodingly towards the foreboding dark castle where they were currently residing in. He himself had an uncomfortable feeling that something bad might happen if they were to part to their own ways.

"Well," Iruka said complacently, "If you insist."

"I do," Ibiki answered easily, shooting a forced smile at the smaller mer, who didn't seem to notice how compelled his companion's smile was as Iruka himself was too absorbed in his own thoughts.

The two of them left for the castle, unaware of the scrutinizing figure at the top of the highest tower.

* * *

Evening came too soon for Iruka, who was 'dressed' in a light ocean green ensemble. The material, like all his other clothing, was periwinkle like, weightless and soft but it was long and concealing, nearly reaching the flukes of his tail.

As the dolphin mer approached of the main hall, he nearly jumped from anxiety at the sound of the giant doors opening for him.

"Orochimaru-sama, thank you for granting my request," Iruka said humbly, bowing low before the Serpent King.

"It is my pleasure, Iruka-san. Please have a sit."

Iruka was unable to stop himself from shivering at the husky tone. The King's pale lips stretched further, golden eyes scrutinized him as he stiffly sat down in one of the large heavy coral chairs.

"Iruka-san."

"Yes, your Majesty?" Iruka could not bring himself to look up into the monarch's golden eyes as he asked this.

"Open the box on the table beside you, Iruka-san," the Serpent King purred.

Indeed, on the heavy table beside his chair lay a small but heavy bejeweled chest. Warily, Iruka did as he was told, slowly lifting the heavy lid of the box. In the case, was a bracelet strung with pure shining black pearls. Iruka's eyes widen at the sight of the rare gemstones.

"Do you like it, Iruka-san?"

Iruka jerked from his shock.

"It's…," he answered haltingly, unsure as to how to feel about this turn of event, "very beautiful."

"Then it is yours," the King announced generously.

"But…this is too valuable- I can't-"

"Put it on, Iruka-san," Orochimaru cut in. It was clear by his tone that if Iruka did not to do as he was told, it would be an insult to the King. However, the dolphin mer was not easily intimidated (or possibly just as stubborn as Naruto when he wanted to be).

Iruka gently closed the chest and looked straight into the Serpent mer's golden eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't accept this, your Majesty," he said firmly. "It is far too expensive a gift and a highly inappropriate one for me to accept."

Iruka had expected the King to show his displeasure at the dolphin's defiance but the monarch merely raised an eyebrow. If anything, the serpent seem almost pleased by Iruka's display of impudence and perhaps, sense of honor.

For a moment, silence reigned the large hall. Subsequently, the King spoke, soft yet clear to the occupant sitting in front of him.

"Then perhaps you would like to be in the position to do so."

"What…" Iruka asked slowly and cautiously, "do you mean?"

"Surely, you are not that naïve," Orochimaru drawled slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm afraid that I really do not know what the meaning of this is," Iruka said, almost strongly as indignation flowed though him.

"I need a mer with ancient royal blood to produce an heir-" the ebony-haired King drawled, apparently abandoning all pretenses.

"And you think that I can give you that," Iruka boldly interrupted, all fear evidently gone, "by buying me with gifts of jewels? I'm afraid that your Majesty has mistaken me for a common whore."

"I would hardly think that the mer I chose of a mere whore," Orochimaru commented, smiling humourlessly.

Iruka abruptly squashed the urge to scowl, flip the finger at the King and tell him to stick his head where the sun doesn't shine. Such was Naruto's influence.

"I am flattered that your Majesty would think so highly of me," Iruka managed to wrestle his polite mask back on. "But I'm afraid that I would have to decline the offer. Now, if we may, the peace trea-"

"Even at the risk of war?"

At the threat, Iruka froze.

Given, he knew that the Queen would have his head if he dared to even think of accepting that preposterous offer. She would probably come all the way from Taikinyou to demand her heir's tutor (who was also her nephew, twice removed) back, knocking down the main gates, terrorizing the guards and occupants while she was at it, impending war or not. Tsunade-sama was like that. Or maybe she just didn't trust Orochimaru enough to touch him a six feet pole.

And there was probably a good reason to it considering the fact that Tsunade-sama had once been friends with the Serpent King. Hell, the Golden Queen has more faith in King Jiraiya and the mer was an open super pervert who had once tried to hit on Iruka (only to end up being hit by Naruto, literally).

Or perhaps, the dark haired King was just manipulative enough to turn back on what is promised. Iruka wasn't naïve or stupid, having lived long enough to know better than to think that if he sacrificed himself, it would be for the better of his kingdom. There was nothing that the Serpent could gain if he bonded with the monarch, unless his intentions were true and he truly did want an heir, which was highly unlikely.

Because Iruka knew for one that the King was obsessed with immortality and had been probing for immortality spells for as long as he could remember. So what could someone who wanted to be an immortal want with an heir?

And then there was the power factor. Orochimaru had been lusting for control over the three main seas for years. Iruka knew for sure that the King would not let his dream go so easily in favor of settling down to have a baby.

There was more to this offer than all of Naruto's pranks put together. Provided, the blond prince had never meant any harm in his jokes and can be considered 'plankton' mild to Orochimaru's 'whale-sized' unknown objective.

"I will not accept this proposal, your Majesty," Iruka answered with a tone of finality, preparing himself for the anger that he was about to receive. But he what he didn't remember was that the King's wrath was unlike those that he was accustomed to back at home.

"Very well. But I will warn you, I have my ways of getting what I want." The words were said accompanied cold steel eyes. His heart jolting in fear, Iruka came to realization of what the King meant.

In an instant, with wide eyes, Iruka got up hastily from his chair, but the serpent was much faster, slithering up to him effortlessly. Iruka barely had time to gasp at the sight of the golden slit pupils so close to his face before his hands were held captive by the colourless sea serpent.

Panicking, Iruka struggled to pull them out of the strong grip but it was in vain. The more he tugged the firmer the clasp seemed to become. Iruka gasped in pain at the unyielding hold as the serpent slid closer still. Orochimaru grinned, his fangs gleaming dangerously as his tongue slithered out.

The sorcerer's long silvery tail wrapped around Iruka's slim waist easily, pulling the distressed envoy nearer to the dark haired monarch. Iruka arched away from the dark haired monarch but the grip that the King had on his hands were to strong for him to resist.

When the leering face of the sea serpent approached his, he turned to the side in an attempt to avoid contact with the pale lips. But the powerful monarch was not to be discouraged at the action. Iruka cringed in disgust when he felt the serpent's tongue slid across from his collar bone to his ear.

"Sssweet little dolphin…," the soft low hiss was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, enough to make Iruka scream and struggle anew. His silvery blue tail hit the chair that he had once sat on as he thrashed about. The impact knocked the chair backwards as the two tumbled onto the floor.

Iruka's head lulled to the side from the impact, hitting the corner of the heavy table that was situated beside his chair.

Pain exploded behind his eyes as Iruka fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Iruka finally came to, he realized without even opening his eyes that he was currently lying on a bed. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he had inkling of whose the bed belonged to because it certainly didn't feel like his own back at home in the Golden Palace. Iruka shivered when cold hands slid up his waist slowly. A pair of lips followed to make itself known to him, devoid of warmth as they violated the dolphin mer's own.

"No…" Iruka moaned when the icy lips finally lifted.

A tongue was now finally following the path between his jaw and collarbone making Iruka clenched shut his eyes harder.

"Yesss…" the king's low baritone resounded in his ears.

_I don't want this!_

With great alarm, Iruka felt those foreign hands going back downwards, towards then past his waist.

_Please don't…_

"Stop!mmhhh…" His protests were halted when Orochimaru roughly took his bruised lips again. The king's hands were now underneath his clothes and were heading straight towards his virgin sex.

Iruka attempted to resist but felt too weak to even rouse enough strength to bite the damn bastard. The dolphin mer realized belatedly that the King was draining his powers.

But at the same time, he felt magic flow into his abdomen and untouched sex.

_He…He's trying to force the change before coupling with me!_

The realization jolted Iruka into a panicked struggle, wrenching his mouth away from the cold ones of the Serpent King.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" Iruka yelled, thrashing about. But the thin ropes that held his hands above him to the bed frames held fast. The Serpent monarch had to release he dolphin mer, breaking the enchantment, when the petrified mer lashed his tail.

"Damare!" Orochimaru hissed commandingly, golden eyes flashing dangerous.

When Iruka showed no sign of calming down, the King lost all patience. The pale emperor forcefully pinned the other mer down, using his superior weight to impede the shorter mer's struggles.

Orochimaru had all the intentions of continuing the spell if a knock on giant door of the royal bedroom hadn't interrupted him.

At first, the monarch wanted to ignore the call but the knocking persisted. And it wasn't long before Kabuto's voice penetrated through the barrier.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Annoyed, the King lifted himself from his captive.

"Do not disturb me, Kabuto. Leave!"

"But Orochimaru-sama! Important news from the west borders has just arrived!" Obvious urgency laced the assistant's voice.

With an unpleasant scowl, Orochimaru reluctantly slithered down the bed and away towards the door.

"Keep an eye on him, Kabuto." The king hissed to his right hand man when he opened the portal.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

As the King's right hand helper stood watching the door, Iruka struggled to untie the bonds that was holding him down onto the bed. Still horrified by what had almost happened, the doplhin didn't notice the silver mer turning towards him.

It was when a glitter of steel caught his attention that Iruka realized the Kabuto was beside him.

"Wha…!"

A flash of the short blade and Iruka's wrist was free.

"He had yet to claim you," Kabuto said shortly, turning away as Iruka stared at him in confusion. Iruka rubbed at his wrists where the bonds had cut into as Kabuto approached the window, looking out the portal cautiously. Questions circled his head and he opened his mouth to ask them but was interrupted sharply.

"Run."

Iruka looked up to the Serpent King's right hand man who was gesturing towards the window.

Slowly and warily, the dolphin slid up and cautiously approached the window. He looked out and noted that not many guardians were situated outside. Then he looked back at the silver haired mer who was looking out the doors for any sign of the King.

"I-" the dolphin mer started but was interrupted by the other mer who hissed at him.

"Run! And never return!"

Iruka did as he was told.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto gasped as the ebony haired monarch back-handed him violently.

"Jealousy will cost you your life, wretch!" the older mer snarled viciously. Once again, his plans have been ruined!

"My Lord!"

"Don't let him escape," the Serpent King hissed to his assembled guards, clenching his fist tightly.

The prophecy cannot be fulfilled!

* * *

Despite the head start, Iruka knew that the King would not let him go so easily and thus, will send pursuers to find him. And sure enough, not long after he had managed to sneak out of the large compound of the eerie, dark castle, he turned back to see several sentinels swimming out of the palace. It was really fortunate for him that he managed to escape their eyes, his bright tail not unlike a beacon in the dark.

He made the decision to wait until morning as he estimated how much time it would take for him to get out of the Dark Kingdom. Too long. He probably wouldn't be able to get far away enough not to be seen and caught by the sentinels.

But Iruka knew he couldn't hide anymore longer so he had to take his chances. It was fortunate that he had lots of skills in looking for good hiding spaces due to the practices Naruto gave him.

He had almost made it out of the main gate, the border of the Dark Kingdom before one of the sentinels, a large shark like guard, spotted him.

_Help me. Please help me. I need to escape. To get away. _He thought fervently to himself, praying for anyone to hear and answer him.

Then, something flashed across his memory.

_("This is my sanctuary. My escape," the mer whom he called teacher said, idly picking a few flowers from where she sat with her legs curled beneath her.)_

_Land. _

_I need legs._ Iruka thought urgently.

Iruka gasped as his tail suddenly split into two then begin to gag as sea water flooded his newly developed lungs. With new desperation, he swam urgently upwards, breaking the water surface.

Crawling urgently onto the sandy beach, Iruka gasped as his lungs and body begged for air.

The change from mer to human was so complete that they would drown should they not change back if they were to dive into water. But at the same time, when they were mer, even without changing they could adapt to the air on land but of course, without legs to walk, it was really redundant.

The now-turned-human tried to get up onto his legs but he in vain as collapsing onto the rocky ground. He could almost hear his blood still pounding against his ears as adrenaline rushed within his veins.

Taking a deep breathe, Iruka put his hands firmly on the ground and pushed himself up to stand up. But just as he pulled his legs into a kneeling position, something grabbed his ankle and pulled.

Iruka exclaimed in surprise as he was dragged halfway back into the water.

The mer turned to see the shark sentinel called Kisame grinning back at him. Iruka felt hands climbing up to his hips, pulling him further down into the sallow mer's embrace.

"Iruka-san," The shark-mer said huskily, white teeth gleaming as he grinned widely.

Iruka finally snapped out of his horror when he felt a wandering hand crept up to his inner thighs. Quickly, without even thinking, he retracted one of his legs and kicked with all his might. His effort was met with the shark's unprepared countenance.

The improvised attack sent the sentinel back into the waters and gave enough time for the panicking Iruka to get up and run.

The dolphin dived into the brambles that littered the rocky beach not knowing that that was the area that he and Naruto had deposited the Prince and his companion just days before.

Iruka used his hands to brush the undergrowth away as he ran, limping slightly from the throbbing pain his legs were emitting. It didn't help that the thorns and branches were catching themselves against his thin clothing and hair. Iruka cried out when a stray branch caught his hair, painfully unbinding the dark tresses from their tie.

He didn't know how far or long he had run through the forest. Nor did he know if the shark sentinel would shape shift like him to give chase and he was not about to find out by stopping to look behind him. But really, he should have at least focus on where he was running.

Because the next thing he knew was screams above, beside and everywhere around him. He lifted his arms above him in automatic defense when a large shadowed loomed above him.

Everything happened so fast that all he felt was an exploding pain on his arms and head before his vision turned black for the second time in 24 hours.Iruka was out before he even hit the ground.

* * *

Genma cursed as he desperately tried to calm his horse. The poor frightened animal stomped the ground a few more times nearly unseating its rider. His other companions were just as busy in their attempts to restrain their own horses.

It was quite sometime before the creatures finally settled down, breathing hard and huffing from the exertions that they had put themselves through. After the initially panic had settled, it was only then could the royal hunting team examine what had startled the horses enough to make them break into a rampage. They didn't have to look very hard or far.

Lying slumped limply on the ground merely three feet away was a dark haired figure.

"A woman?" Genma's companion, Raidou asked incredulously, echoing the others' thoughts.

And not just any woman, Genma recognized amazedly. She looked like the same woman that had leaded them to the prince and his guardian!

The wheat haired Duke slid down from his brown stallion and cautiously approached the body. Assured that she was really unconscious, he gently turned her over. Dark hair fell across a smooth face, marred only by a scar (marking?) across the nose from one cheek to the other.

She was breathing!

He moved to prop her head on his shoulder as he ordered Raidou to help him move the girl up his horse.

Genma eyed the figure's torn and damp clothing with a scowl as he removed his cloak to cover the girl. Though suspicion nagged at the back of his head, he couldn't help feeling anger at what he assumed happened to the poor lass.

"Uhm, I think I just noticed something," Raidou stated hesitantly, staring intently at the unconscious figure in his arms.

For some reason, the brown haired royalty felt irritation well up at the way his friend was gaping at the poor girl.

"What?" he couldn't stop himself from snapping at his assitant.

"She's flat," his best friend said incredulously.

Genma made a double back so quickly he nearly fell out of his horse.

* * *

Tsuzuku...(To be Continued)

* * *

14 pages of entry, not bad eh?

Anyway, here's some minor notes:

Iruka's teacher is the one who took him up to land and taught him things. I might add her in the later chapters or may not. It depends. She's not an important character so she can be ignored for the time being. However, she did teach Iruka a lot of things, from magic to living in simplicity to becoming human. Perhaps in that aspect, she maybe one of those 'oooooolllldddd' eccentric veteran that Naruto had mentioned before in Prologue.

And to make things easier, please imagine the scenes in a Japanese environment. Because it'll be easier for them to change back to their tails in a kimono than in pants, darou? Heh heh.

Hm, for some reason, a thought that I really want to share with you just came into my mind. I imagine kissing Ochi-kun would be like kissing a dead frozen fish. crackle get it? …… never mind.

All right, to avoid bordering-from-funny-to-downright-stupid mails about fish and sex, for those that are wondering, here's the logical explanation from my limited intelligence:

**Fish (snakes, crocs, dolphins and etc) has a small hole that conceals their sex on their tail (just past their hind-legs for crocs). It's mostly hidden and can only be seen if you flip them over and squint (and it you're an expert, you'll know what gender they are just by looking, I think). Just imagine it's the same for the mer. I hope it clears this part up.**

Anyway, that's about it I guess. If there's any questions that I haven't (hinted) already, I'll add it in the next chapter next month (or so).

Also, just to keep things short, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed to me for the past few chapters. For all your questions, they will be revealed in time to come. Or I will simply explain it in plain words after the epilogue, if need be.

Ja, mata!

SirenM


End file.
